


A Gem in the Deposits

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam brings home a gift for Eros Day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gem in the Deposits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinapapercup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lostinapapercup).



Title: A Gem in the Deposits  
Pairing: Kara/Sam  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~500  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Sam brings home a gift for Eros Day...  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://lostinapapercup.livejournal.com/profile)[**lostinapapercup**](http://lostinapapercup.livejournal.com/) for the gift exchange at [](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_epics**](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/).  I even used her prompt. LOL.  Happy holidays!

 

  


Kara woke up feeling groggy, her head pounding.  Maybe she over did it last night.  It was fun while it lasted, though.  There was yet another celebration in the square.  

It seemed Baltar’s domestic policy was to throw a bunch of parties, hoping the people would forget their troubles.  It wasn’t working as far as she was concerned, but he did know how to show the people a good time.  Not that he was ever actually present.  He disappeared after his speeches, and no one noticed through the haze of alcohol and weed.  

Kara drank her husband under the table again.  She needed another drinking buddy.  Obviously, she couldn’t go to Lee--he was on Pegasus anyway--and the Old Man and the Tighs were on Galactica.  There was no one on New Caprica who could keep up with her.  So, after Sam and the others had their fill, she drank alone.  It never made the mudball look any better, but that wasn’t why she drank.  

She considered adopting Tigh's policy:  If she never stops drinking, she'll never be hung over.  It never seems to work out, though.  At some point she always became tired enough to sleep, which meant she’d stop.  Then she’d wake up feeling like frak.  And the cycle would continue.  

That morning, when she woke up, Sam was sitting there, smiling.  He was always smiling.  She could never figure out why he was so frakking happy.  Did he not see where they lived?  Was he not aware of the Frak Weasel they elected President?

“What?!”  It came out sharp--even sharper than she intended.

Sam smiled even wider.  “You're beautiful—even when you're a bitch in the morning.”

She smiled.  Moments like this made her wish she were nicer in the mornings--and in general.  But then she wouldn't be Kara—and maybe he wouldn't love her as much.

She studied him further.  He had one hand behind his back.  Even in her state, she knew that was odd.  “What ya got there, Sammy?”

He brought his hand in front of him, revealing a gem.  “I found this in the sand--”

“Alluvial deposits,” she said.  That's what the Old Man had said, and she preferred that name over sand.

Sam shrugged.  “Whatever.”  He handed her the gem.  “It reminds me of you.  Happy Eros Day.”

She took the gem, not wanting to meet his eyes, but not one to cower either.  She'd forgotten all about that stupid holiday. “I--”

He smiled.  “It's okay.  Being married to you is enough of a gift.”

She knew he meant it.  Even if it wasn't true.  Even if she weren't the wife he deserved—or anyone else, for that matter.  He loved her anyway.  And he thought she was beautiful like the gem in her hand.  “It's perfect Sammy.”  She crawled from the bed into his open arms, kissing him.  “Thank you.”

She sat there, allowing him to hold her.  In his arms, it seemed like anything was possible.  Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.  After all, there were gems hidden in the alluvial deposits.

  
  



End file.
